


The death bringer

by Forsake



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsake/pseuds/Forsake
Summary: On one day in 1989, 43 infants are inexplicably born to random, unconnected women who showed no signs of pregnancy the day before.One gave birth to twins, unfortunately one killed the other, but that's okay since shes No.8.“You know five, you’re not the only one who survived the apocalypse”“I wouldn’t call that surviving”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is gonna be crappy since I can’t write for anything.
> 
> Also I’m dyslexic so there gonna be mistake even if I check it a million times, sorry!

It’s cold here, always has been being adopted by a raging asshole dad can do that to you. Oh and all of the trauma just adds to the utter shit show that is in-fact my life, the apocalypse just adds so much flavour and the dates never seem to change.

“You know there’s a date edged onto your forehead?”

Ben turned around, ripping his eyes from his book that lays heavy in his hands, mouth open somewhat in shock.

“What?” He stammers out “what do you mean?”

He seemed ready to bolt out the door, as his hands come to rest on his stomach, I could tell he was looking for klaus eyes darting from me to the heavy oak door littered with stab marks.

I look down to my hands picking at my skin, regretting opening my mouth and spilling my secrets, nothing would change if I told anyone, the dates never to seem to rewrite themselves even if I try to scrub them away.

Looking up to meet his scared eyes I see the numbers on his forehead, his numbers are blurry unlike anyone else’s I can’t make out a single digit or date.

I know I can’t change his, even if I wanted to his death is already set into motion, far from my grasp or dads no matter how much he screamed at me. His numbers never came into view.

“On you’re forehead is the date you die, I can’t read yours though”

He didn’t say anything to me, just look terrified snaking his hands across his stomach more pressing down to stop the monsters from escaping, it’s not like he could kill me, but he doesn’t know that.

Stammering he rushes out a quite goodbye before rushing out the door away from me, letting the door slam on his way out, certainly upsetting Luther in the process. His book is laid on the floor abandoned left in the rush of fear.

Just like me, forever alone, lost in the numbers I can’t change or forget. I didn’t tell them for a reason I guess emotions never fail, I haven’t told anyone about my powers none of the frightening espets of them.

Sometimes I think the apocalypse was a good thing maybe, I guess I’m just selfish sometimes.

No one dances to the tune of death but me.

“I wish I didn’t survive five”


	2. Goodbye number five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time waits for no one. Not even a time traveler.

I know Five was impatient, always jumping instead of walking. Smug grin littered on his face, he knew his was strong all of us knew, he was probably one of reggies favourites.

However just like the rest of us, he had flaws that held him back. He was arrogant and somewhat selfish when it came to training and overall feelings where not his strong point but I never thought he would take it that far, starting fights with reggie was never new but this just went to far.

It cost us far to much, and time was lost in between the cracks.

————-

It was a normal day for the umbrella academy, a sunny day in 2002. We gathered around the worn wood table covered with stab marks and scuffs, I hated this table of silence it was always a waste of time.

The click of cane filtered through the open space I watched as my siblings stiffened, backs straight and facing ahead, I made sure to look down slightly avoiding their faces altogether. I don’t need a daily reminder of when they die, Ben still looks upset with me though and some what more on edge.

However it seems like he hasn’t spilled my secrets to anyone, not yet anyway. I guess I could be grateful for that.

The clicking stoped abruptly, he stood their stone faced as usual no emotion plastered on his face. He could at least pretend for his bloody children. He gazed over us with his cold eyes before slamming his cane down barking orders like a master would do to their dog.

“You may sit!”

I hate his voice, cold and calculating looking at us like we where his perfect little soldiers, ready to fight at his beg and call. Well maybe Luther anyway.

We sit, quite for a while Ben reading and klaus, sneakily making a blunt under the table. I didn’t know he had personal training lately, I would have stop reggie if I could he always looks dead afterwards, his eyes dull and unfocused.

The same eyes I see in the mirror after mine.

A bang on the table interrupts Herr Carlson, I know reggies gonna be pissed about that one. I look across the table Five is glaring daggers at him, more importantly he’s holding a dagger probably stolen from Diego. It’s resting carefully on the expensive table digging into the wood.

Reggie doesn’t even look up to address him, no doubt pissing Five of more.

“Number five?” 

He looks smug, having stopped dinner in its tracks to start an altercation that’s probably not needed for anyone but him, as I said he’s selfish like that.

“I have a question”

Continuing to slice his steak he answers.

“Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during meal times”

That sends Five over the edge I could see it in his eyes and the way he grips the knifes handle. I can not be bothered with his antics, I gaze over to klaus he knows I saw his weed stash, but he just winks at me. Turning back to watch the show unfold.

“I want to time travel!”

He almost yells this clearly infuriated at his lack of attention from reggie, everyone is hunched over now clearly on edge ready for a fight to break out.

“No”

This starts an argument over the dinner table, Five making up reasons as why he should and reggie shooting them down easily. Five doesn’t seem to hear it, getting more agitated as the shouting intensifies, I want to leave I don’t appreciate loud noise and Klaus is sinking into his seat to try and get away.

I zone out to try and escape and Klaus is attempting to reach over and hold my hand, from under the table. I register a chair scraping back across the marble floor, clearly marking the clean tiles.

“Number Five!”

The yell shocks me to my core, I can’t handle the yelling anymore and I reach over to grab onto Klaus. Only to stop my eyes making contact with Five who is making a dash to the door.... the front door.

He’s going to leave, maybe, possibly he won’t come back. It’s cold now, everyone is frozen to their seats, I want to get up, grab his jacket and force him to sit down.

I can’t, or maybe I won’t.

“YOU HAVEN'T BEEN EXCUSED!” 

He bellows this in attempt to stop Five in his tracks, only to be silenced by the heavy door slamming shut. I’ve made contact with Klaus yet I can’t feel anything.

🎶Run boy run This world is not made for you🎶

🎶Run boy run! They're trying to catch you🎶

🎶Run boy run! Running is a victory🎶

🎶Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills🎶

It’s 2019 and I’ve just died under a pile of rubble, yet I can’t remember how I’ve got here. The ash is raining down and I can’t feel anything. Death always feels so lonely.

“Welcome to the apocalypse Number Five”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
